tekkenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Akuma (Hauptserie)
Akuma, auch bekannt unter dem japanischen Namen Gouki (豪 鬼 Gōki ?, "Great Demon", "Great Devil" oder "Great Ogre"), ist ein Videospiel Charakter von Capcom Street Fighter Serie. Er erscheint in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution als Gastcharakter und fungiert als geheimer Endboss zum Arcade-Modus des Spiels. Story Tekken 7: Fated Retribution Ein mysteriöser Kämpfer… ein Dämon. Er findet sich in der Mitte der Fehde von den Mishimas durch eine vorher existierende Beziehung mit Kazumi, die Frau von Heihachi. Er macht sein Debüt im Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, der verspricht, eine zu Kazumi geschuldete Schuld zu erfüllen. Irgendwann, nachdem Heihachi die Mishima Zaibatsu zurückerobert hat, beobachtet Akuma aus der Ferne, wie ein Luftangriff zerstört wird und eine ganze Stadt. Er konfrontiert sein Ziel beim Mishima-Dojo, aber ihre Schlacht wird von einer Jack-6 Armee unterbrochen, die von Kazuya geschickt wird. Die beiden arbeiten vorübergehend zusammen, um den Angriff der Roboter zu besiegen. Danach stellt sich Akuma Heihachi vor und erklärt, dass er später von Kazumi geschickt wurde, um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zu töten. Auf die Frage von Heihachi, warum er so lange darauf wartete, das Versprechen zu erfüllen, antwortet Akuma, dass er darauf gewartet hat, bis Heihachi stärker geworden ist. Siegreich, schlägt Akuma scheinbar Heihachi und zerstört das Mishima-Dojo. Er geht später an die Spitze des G-Corporation, um Kazuya zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Mit der Oberhand in den Kampf, zwingt Akuma Kazuya ihn in seiner Teufelsform zu verwandeln. Doch bevor es einen Sieger gibt, wird ihr Kampf von Heihachi unterbrochen, der seinen Tod überlebt und gefälscht hat. Der Mishima Zaibatsu CEO feuert einen Power-Laser aus einem Space-Satelliten und zerstört den G-Corporation Tower. Akuma überlebt den Angriff und konfrontiert Kazuya noch einmal in der vulkanischen Schlucht, nachdem Kazuya Heihachi getötet hat. Mit seinem Gegner in seiner Teufelsform findet sich Akuma in einem intensiven Kampf. Die Schlacht erreicht ihren Höhepunkt, wenn Akuma einen Hadoken bei Kazuyas Teufel-Angriff auslöst und die vulkanische Umgebung zerstört. Das endgültige Ergebnis des Kampfes ist unbekannt. Gameplay Akuma kommt ursprünglich von Street Fighter, er besitzt seinen Kampfstil, die mit dieser Serie verbunden ist. Seine Warenzeichen-Angriffe sind die Heftklammern aller Praktizierende seines Kampfstils: der Gou Hadoken (eine Welle der Geisteskraft, die aus den Händen gefeuert wird, die als Distanzangriff wirkt, Akuma kann auch den Angriff mit Wärmeenergie aufnehmen und den Shakunetsu Hadoken erschaffen) , Der Gou Shoryuken (ein aufsteigender Reverse-Hand-Aufstieg, der ein- oder dreimal treffen kann) und der Tatsumaki Zankuu Kyaku (eine Bewegung, die es dem Benutzer ermöglicht, vorwärts oder rückwärts zu bewegen, ist immun gegen den Angriff, bis sie aufhören). Er besitzt auch einen Tauchkick namens Tenma Kujin Kyaku, der ihm erlaubt, seine Vorwärtsbewegung in der Luft zu stoppen und mit einem scharfen Kick von oben herab zu kommen. Akumas Power Crush-Bewegung ist von seiner Fokus Attacke (eine Technik, die einen ähnlichen Zweck der Power Crush in der Street Fighter IV-Serie dient) abgeleitet. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tekken 7: Fated Retribution Kämpfer hat Akuma keinen Rage Drive. Stattdessen wird er von einer separaten Leiste am unteren Rand des Bildschirms regiert. Diese Leiste kann verwendet werden, um die Eigenschaften seiner Bewegungen zu erhöhen (bezeichnet als "EX Moves", ein Konzept, hebt von Street Fighter III: 2. Impact) oder, wenn sie voll ist, um eine „Super Combo“ ausführen, die die volle Leiste leert (ein weiteres Merkmal von Street Fighter gezogen; spezielles Super Street Fighter II Turbo). Akumas Super Combo ist eine viel leistungsfähigere Version des Gou Hadoken namens "Messatsu Gou Hado". Sein Super-Messgerät kann auch durch Ausführen eines Strom Crush in der Mitte von einem neuen Angriff eines „Focus Attack Dash Cancel“ mit seiner Power-Crush Bewegung auszuführen, verwendet werden. Dadurch stoppt sofort die Animation des vorhergehenden Angriffs, an welchem Punkt Akuma vorwärts und Combo aus der stornierten bewegt ausführen kann. Dies ist ein Mechanik, die von Street Fighter IV geerbt wurde. Kampfstil Akuma nutzt eine unbekannte Art von Ansatsuken als Kampfstil. Ansatsuken ist kein spezifischer Kampfstil, sondern stattdessen ein japanischer Neologismus, der sich auf jede Art von Stil bezieht, die mit der Absicht, das Leben deines Gegners zu beenden, verwendet wird. Akuma hat auch die "Satsui no Hado" (殺 意 の 波動 Satsui no Hadō, lit. "Surge of Murderous Intent") (oder Dark Hado), die ihm einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen Gegner verschafft. Satsui no Hado ist eine unglaubliche zerstörerische und tödliche Welle von Energie, die Akuma in der Lage ist, mit geschickt in der Schlacht zu arbeiten. Diejenigen, die stark genug sind, um den Hado standzuhalten, der ihren Körper verdirbt, werden eine ungeheure Macht erlangen. Die schwachen und schlecht ausgebildeten, die versuchen, sie standzuhalten, werden an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Nachdem er Jahrzehnte unter dem Einfluß des Satsui no Hado verbracht hatte, konnte Akuma eine der am meisten verbotenen und tödlichsten Bewegungen kennen lernen, die dem Menschen bekannt waren; der Shun Goku Satsu, ein Angriff, der die Seele eines Gegners dauerhaft zerstört. Für Akumas Rage Art ruft er die heftigste und verbotene Kunst in seinem Stil, den "Shin Shun Goku Satsu" ("Wrath of the Raging Demon" in der englischen Übersetzung von Street Fighter IV) auf. Bei der Ausführung, gleitet Akuma ähnlich wie die Ashura Senkuu und versucht, seinen Feind zu packen. Sollte er erfolgreich sein, sagt Akuma "Isshun sengeki!" ("Die Tausend Todesfälle!"), Kuppeln sie, und der Bildschirm wird schwarz, da der Gegner gnadenlos durch eine unsichtbare Kraft angegriffen wird. Sobald er fertig ist, wird Akuma mit dem Rücken auf den Bildschirm über ihnen stehen und der japanische Charakter "天" (Zehn, lit. "Himmel") wird auf der Rückseite seines Karate gi geschmückt sein. Da die Opfer dieser Technik nichts sagen, ihre Niederlage-Zitate, ist es impliziert und Akuma hat den Gegner getötet. Bisher hat seine Beherrschung des Satsui no Hado es ihm ermöglicht, sich in eine noch mächtigere Art von Entität zu verwandeln, die als Oni bekannt ist. Oni ist die Form, die Akuma nimmt, wenn der Satsui no Hado ihn völlig überholt hat und ihn viel viel mächtiger macht. Akuma in Oni-Form ist eine grenzwertige Gottheit. Charakterbeziehung *Kazumi Mishima - Sie rettete sein Leben und beauftragte ihn später damit, Heihachi und Kazuya Mishima zu töten. *Heihachi Mishima - Eines seiner Ziele in Tekken 7. Besiegt ihn und tötet ihn fast. *Kazuya Mishima - Sein anderes Ziel in Tekken 7. Ihr erster Kampf wird von Heihachi unterbrochen und das Ereignis ihres zweiten Kampfes ist derzeit unbekannt. *Ancient Ogre - Sein Rivale in Street Fighter X Tekken (Nicht-Canon, alternative Kontinuität, die ein Teil der Namco X Capcom-Serie ist). Akuma hält Ogre für einen "erbärmlichen Freund" und wünscht sich einfach nur, dass sich die Kreatur im Kampf für ihn lohnt. Anmerkung Folgt! Gallerie *Akuma/Gallerie Siehe auch *Akuma *Akuma in Street Fighter Wiki (Englisch) *http://tk7.tekken.com/fighters/akuma (Englisch) Kategorie:Charakterliste Kategorie:Tekken 7: Fated Retribution (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Gast Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Männliche Kämpfer Kategorie:Tekken 7: FR Charakter Kategorie:Hauptseite